ganimfandomcom-20200215-history
Elinat
Climate and Geology (I have information about where the country is on the globe and the types of weather and climate. So this is a cold country that'd likely have harsh weather. that occurs in each country. I also have information about population, and where cities are as well as which cities are important for what. I.E mention the capitol, largest city, largest imports whatever etc. I also include what the main race for population is while not delving too much into culture) (Weather in Argentina south) This country lies in the eastern southern hemisphere of Ganim and takes up an entire continent. It exists below the tropic line and above the arctic lines of Ganim, rendering the climate mostly temperate. The continent is usually very arid and cool, and never gets more than can be called "lukewarm" in the Northernmost parts. It ranges from around 60 degrees at the highest temperatures and gets down as low as the 10's in the cold seasons.They see harsh cold summers and moderately warm in the winter times. This continent is mostly comprised of smaller mountain ranges with dense cities lining the valleys and creeping up the mountain sides. The mountains around most of the northern border of the continent are some of the highest in the region, reaching up to twice as tall as the rest of the region at around 12,000 feet. The lowest elevation lies at the northern most city, (), the country's primary port city. It lies at an elevation of 1000 feet until about 10 miles from the coast where is slopes to meet the ocean. The last country before the border of the frigid Eizherz Ocean, this country is the capital of most of the Realms Luxury Items such as dyes, paints, art materials, fine jewelry and accessories. Elinat has a population of approx. 150 million people. The population mostly consists of lightly haired and pale skinned people, as the weather is rarely sunny and warm. On average they tend to be taller than the people of of warm countries. Cities of Note A list of all your notable cities. I have mine broken down into name, where they are located, and a little blurb about the city. 10 Major Cities Life in Elinat (This will likely be your largest section. This is talking about culture, what is your working class, what trades happen here, what type of entertainment, etc. etc. etc. A little bit about how the society is structured. Is it a class system? Is it free reign? Are your people very liberal? conservative? etc. This is also a good place to mention the government of your country.) They have very high standards for themselves and others and can be very judgmental when other people don't meet their standards. Many of the high class artisans and crafters are very particular about who they will take commissions from and charge high prices. For the most part skill and dedication are all that matters to the people in this society. Keeping yourself presentable is seen as necessary and not optional, so poor dressing and hygiene are very frowned upon. The most common magic abilities in Elinat are Telekinisis and Tempture control. Holiday's and Festivals I have a graph for holidays with when it takes place, what it is called, and how long it's celebration lasts as well as what the celebration consists of. Economy I have my economics broken down into three categories. General information (i.e. what kind of economy is it. Barter and Trade? Capitalistic? Communistic?), Trade (what types of goods and services are imported and exported in this country. What ties do they have to other countries based off this) and last Currency (a quick blurb about what ever there currency is, what it is called and how it looks) Endemic Life Plants and animals native to this country. Trivia and Random Fact Category:Midden Realm Countries